Dude, What's a Slash Fan?
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Poor Sam and Dean. They might fight monsters, but how will they be able to deal with Supernatural Fans? What will happen when they discover the wonderful world of FanFiction? Read and find out! Oneshot. Rated M for some sex scenes, language and other stuff that some people might find offensive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...or do I? Who are you to know, perhaps I am Eric Kripke, under an alias...or not.**

**This is something I started writing..a mad plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I was watching a clip from 4.18 "The Monster at the End of this Book." when Sam and Dean discover slash fans..and well it just went from there. Please enjoy and review! I wanted to get it up in honor ofthe season premiere, but, well couldn't due to other Supernatural stuff.**

Dean stared at the computer screen in horror. "Did you see this? There are fans." Dean turned to Sam. That friggen prophet Chuck had taken advantage of his God-given powers and decided to make some money off of their lives with his damn books. "I'm officially going to kill Chuck."

Sam breathed out a sigh. "You haven't seen the worst of it." he nodded towards the screen and Dean continued reading, "There are Dean-girls and Sam-girls and then there are slah fans. Wait, what's a slash fan?" Dean turned to Sam, a confused expression on his face.

Sam coughed uncomfortably. "As in Sam slash Dean. Together."

Dean visibly shuddered, slamming the laptop closed. He felt like he just got hosed down with ice water. "We're brothers, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Apparently not. They even have a name for it. Wincest."

Dean frowned at his brother. "That's sick."

"Yeah. I want to get every one of those books and burn them." Sam stood. "But right now, why don't I grab something for us to eat, and we could work on the book burning at another time?" Sam suggested. "Unless you lost your appetite from slash fiction."

"No, I'm good." Dean lolled back in his chair. It would take a lot more then that for him to lose his ravenous hunger. "Get me a double cheeseburger and a giant slice of cherry pie, will you?"

"Sure." Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys and closing the door behind him. Dean jumped up immediately, heading toward the window. Pulling apart the curtains slightly, he watched as Sam got into the Impala and drove off. After waiting a few minutes just to make sure he was absolutely gone, Dean then went back to the computer, flipping it open.

He typed quickly, two words to search. Supernatural fanfiction. A website popped up, . He moved the cursor over the link, hesitating before he clicked. He winced, almost sick to his stomach of what he was about to do. But he had to know, some creepy desire in him was curious as to what people were exactly writing about him and Sam.

Typing Wincest into the search area of the website, he felt a weird excitement. Almost like he felt when he snuck out of the motel when he was a kid without his dad knowing. It was guilt, but also a desire to explore the unknown. And that was what he was doing here for sure.

He clicked on a story title that came up, at the top of a very long list. **"Brothers in Arms, by Wincestiel Presence."**

**_The Wincester brothers were alone in the motel, their father gone for the night. THey were young, but already knew their feelings for one another._**

**_"Samuel, my love, come hither into my glorious embrace," Dean said, kneeling on the floor in front of his younger brother._**

**_"Of course, my darling. We shall make passionate love until Father returns." Sam knelt besides Dean, allowing his older brother to wrap his arms around him. Their lips met-_**

Dean stopped reading mid-sentence. Come hither into my glorious embrace? What the hell was this, Shakesphere? He tried clicking on a different story. **"Locked Lips, by Furious Slasher."**

**_Sam pushed Dean onto the bed, practically digging at his naked flesh. Both men moaned as their skin rubbed together, creating delicious friction._**

**_"Turn over," Sam growled in Dean's ear, making the older hunter grow weak with lust. Dean did as he was__told, surrendering his bare ass to his lover-_**

Dean shook his head disgustedly. This was so sick, and so wrong..and why was he on the bottom? He would totally be on top. He would own Sam. No way would he be on the bottom.

He skimmed down the story list again, reading a summary.**_ "Why Haven't We done this before? by Sammy's Destiel. Threesome, Slash."_**

**Dean shrugged, clicking the story. If there was a threesome with a girl involved, it couldn't really be slash, could it? Oh, how wrong he was.**

**_Dean straddled Sam's waist, placing furious kisses on his brother's bare torso as Sam egged him on with delicious moans._**

**_"Dean?" Castiel's gravelly voice startled both Winchesters as he appeared in the room. "What is going on?" Castiel's voice sent pleasurable shivers up Dean's spine and he shuddered. Getting off of Sam, who protested loudly at his absence, he turned toward the trench-coated angel._**

**_"Nothing you can't be in on." Dean edged closer to the angel, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the bed. "Get naked quick, Cas. We're gonna give you a demonstration of a threesome."_**

Holy shit! Dean's heart pumped wildly in his chest. No, threesome with an angel defiantly was not good. How could they allow this stuff on here? It was worse then porn. It was horrible. Cas was his friend, Sam was his brother..this was so wrong...so why did he click on another story?

**_"I don't know what's wrong with him," Sam said worriedly to Castiel. They were staring at the bathroom door, from which horrible wretching sounds were coming from. "He's been throwing up like this for a week or so now."_**

**_"I will see what's the matter." Cas said, disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing in the bathroom with Dean. The hunter was bending over the toilet, dry heaving now as there was nothing left in his stomach to come up. Castiel placed a hand on his arm and Dean jumped, startled._**

**_"Dean, Sam said you have been sick." Cas eyed him worriedly._**

**_"Yeah." He stood up, shaking. "But I'm okay now." There was a small spot of vomit on the floor, were Dean had not gotten to the toilet fast enough. He stepped, slipping in it and Castiel grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. One hand rested on Dean's stomach, the other on his arm. Castiel's eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the hunter._**

**_"You are pregnant, Dean." Castiel said. Dean's jaw dropped and he-_**

Dean ripped his eyes from the computer screen. He was wearing an expression that could be comparable to the one fanfiction Dean must be wearing. Pregnant? He was pregnant in this story? He quickly scrolled up to read the summary, and sure enough, it said, "**Mpreg**" in bold black letters. Mpreg? What was that?

Dean quickly searched the term and read the description. _'The term is short for Male Pregnancy and is most often used in fan fiction to describe the surprising occurrence of pregnant males.'_

Okay. It was time to stop reading this now. He was going to shut the laptop and put it away, because this stuff was insane. What ever happened to regular relationships and women being pregnant? And what was with combining the names? Just creepy.

Oh wait...Destiel...what was that pairing? It was an mpreg and rated M. He shrugged and clicked on it, ignoring his decision to stop reading, because his curiosity got the best of him.

_**Dean massaged Castiel's swollen belly and the angel bit his lip. It wasn't a sexual gesture, more of a caring one, but the touch of his hunter aroused Castiel in ways he could never explain.**_

_**"Dean, I need you now." Castiel whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him down. "I need to feel you inside me."**_

Oh, so that's was Destiel. Dean and Castiel. Wow, there were alot of this pairing. Dean thought, scanning the story list. Damn. Way too many for Dean to be comfortable with. What else was on here, anyway? It couldn't all be Wincest and Destiel. Dean began browsing, getting lost in the tales spun by the fans.

**Megstiel**, one summary read. **"Castiel and Meg, a Romeo and Juliet Tale."**

Yeah like Cas would ever get with Meg. Dean snorted, but clicked on it anyway.

**_Castiel was asleep, but frowned as he felt a strange sensation on his back. Meg smiled as he twitched, and continued to draw her tongue over the place where Castiel's wings met his body. There was strong, hard bone at the base of the wings, much like a bird. His wing feathers were bright white, shining through the darkness. Meg dug her hand into them, while still licking Cas' wings. The angel jerked awake at once, turning around._**

**_"Hey, Clarence. ready to go again? Meg smiled as Castiel faced her. She pulled herself closer to him, reaching her hand into his feathers again. She caressed them softly with gentle strokes, Castiel moaning as she did so. He pressed himself closer so their lips met._**

Dean blinked, staring at the screen. Well..that was an odd read. How come everything on here had to do with sex and pairing people up with one another? Maybe he should try looking for something else.

**_John pushed fourteen-year-old Sam to the ground. "You son of a bitch, how could you screw up like that?"_**

**_Dean nodded, satisfied from where he was standing at the edge of the room. The little prick was gonna get what was coming to him. Serves him right for messing up the hunt. Maybe after this beating he would learn._**

Dean turned away in his disgust. Sure, John and Sam had their differences but he would never hurt his boys. Yeah, he would rather read the sex then this. What else was here?

**Samifer. Sam/Lucifer**  
**Mary/Azazel**  
**Sabriel. Sam/Gabriel**  
**Meg/John/Crowley**  
**Cabby. Castiel/Bobby**  
**Crowley/Meg**  
**Jess/Dean**  
**Growley. Gabriel/Crowley**  
**Crowstiel. Castiel/Crowley**  
**Ruby/Meg.**  
All these terms as well...Dean's head began spinning as he became totally consumed by Fanfiction.  
**shippers...crackfic...OTP...canon...AU...OOC...dra bble...crossover...fluff...**

**888888**

When Sam got back, he found Dean staring at the computer screen, a permanent look of disgust/confusion/curiosity/disbelief etched on his face.

"Dean?" Sam said, placing the bags of fast food on the table. "Are you okay?"  
Dean turned to Sam, a strange look in his eyes. "Sam. Did you know alot of people ship Samifer? There's an AU where you're pregnant with Lucifer's twins, but Jess is jealous so she stabs you. The babies die. Oh, sorry." Dean covered his mouth. "Didn't mean to spoil it."

Sam gaped at him, totally lost, as he continued speaking.

"Apparently, according to the fans, there's a connection between me ad Cas, a profound bond, if you will. We're having sex... alot...in these stories. And we both like it. Do I seem gay to you?" Dean asked abruptly, turning to Sam. "Why are they pairing us? They say that we're always eye screwing. Are we?"

"Uh.." was Sam's reply.

"There's another story I found. It's kind of kinky, but I liked it. The Impala is my 'girlfriend' and I screw her all the time."

Dean suddenly felt a sharp pain in his face as Sam slapped him hard across the face.

"Dude!" Dean rubbed at his cheek. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, it was supposed to." Sam snapped. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were so against Chuck's books?"

"I was..but this," Dean gestured toward the computer. "It's sickening, but at the same time, extremely intriguing."

Sam shook his head, slamming the laptop shut and grabbing it. He threw it on the bed.

"Sam!" Dean protested. "There's one where you marry Jess and have two kids. You become a lawyer and have a big house and host dinner parties. It's not all creepy and pervy. In another AU, Mom and Dad are still alive. They live in a retirement condo and we go to see them every weekend. You have a girl named Sofia, and I got..well Cas."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, and then frowned at Dean. "Why are you always with Cas?"

Dean shrugged.

"You're not upset by the fact that people think you want to be with guys when all your life you've been with women?"

"Seriously?" Dean gave him a look. "That's not the point. You should read some of them."

"No way." Sam shook his head. He grabbed the bags of food, throwing one to Dean. "No more for you, either. We need to live in the real world, not some stupid fantasies that people who don't have anything better to do create. They're sad, living in a world based on books, trying to make their own stories, and change everything to how they want. Let's just hope they don't do a TV series. That would be make it even worse."

"It would be great if we could do that. Just write something and then have it happen." Dean sighed as he dumped the contents of his bag onto the table and began working on his hamburger.

"Yeah," Sam glanced at the laptop before digging into his own meal."Writing our own future would be great."

**8888888**

It was 4:00 am, and Dean was asleep, like he should be. The other Winchester brother was not, however. Sam was sitting up in his bed, wide awake. His face was illuminated by his computer screen, which was sitting on his lap. Although he tried to stand by what he said earlier, curiosity got the best of him. If this fanfiction stuff had affected Dean this much, it must be pretty weird, so he decided to just take a peek.

At that moment he was avidly reading a piece where his mother was the one hunting, and his father had no idea about it. Until she found out she was pregnant with Dean, and then she couldn't hunt, only to find that the monsters began hunting her down. She had to train John to become a hunter so he could protect her when the need arose. It was true she could still shoot a gun, but in hand to hand combat she would be useless. Sam's mouth was slightly open as he read on, engaged by this alternate universe. Until Mary became pregnant with Sam and she was killed by an angry spirit, losing the baby in the process.

"How is that the end?" Sam whispered angrily. "They just leave it at Dean and Dad mourning at our funeral? Aren't these things supposed to have a happy ending?" He browsed for another interesting story. This one was a destiel.

"Damn." Sam whispered as he read about Castiel and Dean's romps at a club, ending with a night full of sex. "Dean, why are you always with Cas?"

Sam practically spent the whole night reading. The story he read that he found most intriguing was that of Dean/Pie. It was a very odd, very confusing story and Sam wasn't exactly sure what he read when it was over. He just knew it was very strange.

Sam felt his eyelids beginning to close in the middle of another fanfiction, plots and pairings buzzing through his head. He drifted off a few moments later, right before Castiel appeared in the room.

"Sam?" Cas said softly, nudging the young hunter's shoulder, but he didn't budge. He just snored louder. Castiel picked up the laptop, wondering what was so important that Sam was researching this late at night, since humans did have to sleep.

_**Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's, the brief kiss triggering a whole range of emotions that the angel had never felt before.**_

_**"I'm going to make you mine," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, sliding the angel's pants down from his hips and pushing him down into the soft mattress.**_

_**The angel moaned in pleasure, weird tingles running up his spine as Dean massaged his stomach and kissed his neck.**_

_**"I love you, Cas. I need you." Dean whispered.**_

Castiel set the laptop down on the bedside table and glanced at Dean's sleeping figure. Why were there stories about them on the computer? Did Dean write them? Cas tilted his head as he regarded the hunter. There was a strange feeling running through his body, and he didn't understand what it was, but it was drawing him to Dean. He went to the bed, lying beside the hunter just as the morning sun peeked through the window.

Dean turned over in his sleep, facing the window, and Castiel.

"Who left the blinds open, Sammy?" Dean slurred as the sunlight pierced through his eyelids. He opened his eyes, intending to shut the blinds to block the sun so he could get another hour of sleep. Wide blue eyes met his, and he rolled over, falling onto the floor. The noise woke Sam, who bolted out of bed in a heartbeat.

"Cas," Dean breathed slowly as he stood up, trying to calm his racing heart. "Personal space! What is wrong with you?"

Castiel sat up, watching Dean curiously. "I read the story about you and I, Dean. I did not realize that is how you felt about me."

Dean frowned, still on the floor. He didn't know what the angel was talking about. He turned to Sam, a confused look on his face, and saw the open laptop on the bed next to his brother. Sam followed his brother's gaze, and then hastily slammed the laptop lid shut.

"I thought you didn't want to read any of them," Dean said slowly, standing up.

"Well, I was just a little curious after everything that you said," Sam tried to defend himself.

"Then why were you reading Destiel?"

Castiel tilted his head. "What is Destiel?"

"Not now," Dean waved his hand at the angel before turning to Sam. "You like reading about your older brother screwing an angel?"

"No," Sam spluttered, a flush creeping up his cheeks. "I was just reading a little bit of everything. I read one where Mom was a hunter, another where Bobby was a brain surgeon operating on Dad, and there was one where Ellen and Jo were twin sisters."

Dean squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of the summary for the last story.

"Don't even try to understand it." Sam shook his head. "It's fanfiction, it's too hard."

"Sam, Dean, can you inform me of what's happening here?" Castiel interrupted, shifting where he was standing. Both boys turned to look at him. He looked uncomfortable and out of place, and they took pity on him.

"Look, Cas." Dean slung an an arm over the angel's shoulder."Remember those books that Chuck wrote about our life?"

Castiel nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, there are fans of the series. They write their own stories, using the characters from the books. It's called fanfiction. They pair up people that aren't together in the books, like you and me. That's what you were reading. No, there is nothing going on between us."

"Alot of people beg to differ, Dean." Sam pointed to the laptop, and Dean shot him a glare that could have melted his face off. "Sorry," he said hastily and shut his mouth.

"There are even stories on there about you and Meg being together, and one where you're not an angel, but a teenage busboy with a bad case of acne and a huge stack of porn magazines under your bed."

Castiel frowned. "But I am an angel."

"Yeah, but they're taking your character and playing with it, changing it until it doesn't even resemble you anymore. You don't know how many high school and college AU's that people have written." Castiel still looked very confused. Dean sighed, knowing there was only one way to make the angel understand. Let him read it for himself.

"Sit down at the table, Cas." Dean pushed Cas toward the chair. "Sam, give me your laptop." Dean took the laptop that Sam was holding out to him, and placed it in front of Castiel. He typed quickly, looking satisfied with his story choice. "There, read that." he shoved the computer toward Cas, indicating that the angel read.

"What one is that?" Sam asked quietly as Dean stepped away and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"One where Crowley is a cross dresser and has an online relationship with Zachariah. He sends pictures of himself dressed in his red and black lacy lingerie that gives Zack instant boners." Dean snickered.

"Are you sure that letting Cas read these is a good idea?" Sam said reluctantly. The angel usually misinterpreted things and made an even bigger mess, even though he didn't mean to.

Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. He grinned. "What could happen? Cas getting it on with Meg? The worst thing that could happen is a very awkward social moment where Cas learns what sex is. The best is we get a laugh."

Dean grabbed another beer, handing it to Sam. The younger Winchester took it, nodding in agreement. "I guess so. And whatever does happen, I'm sure somebody somewhere has already written a fanfiction about it."

They clinked their beers together just as Castiel gasped loudly, still staring at the computer screen.

"Let the fun begin." Dean chuckled, and both Winchesters went over to see what had upset their angel buddy.

**So how did you like it? Please review and let me know!**

**Also, let me just say that I am not against any one's favorite pairings. I am in fact a destiel fan. I have even written a Wincest. This is just how I perceive Sam and Dean reacting to these stories about them and their friends. **


End file.
